The Next Step - Making it to Internationals
by PowerOfFourForeverMore
Summary: Next time on the next step: Internationals approaches, Riley struggles to with her solo, the team arrive at internationals Will all be ok?
1. Sick

Hey guys, this is my first TNS fanfic so dont judge

Enjoy

Rileys POV

Over the past few days I haven't been feeling too well and with internationals coming up, I can't disrupt the team right now.

James knows that somethings wrong but I can't let him know that im sick...

I carry on and go to the studio anyway ready to practice my duet with James and the group performances with the rest of the team

"Morning, Miss Kate" I say as I enter the studio

"Morning, Riley" Miss Kate replies

I carry on to my cubby where I drop off my dance bag and coat. I then continue back into Studio A where I wait for the rest of the team.

As I take a seat on the bench outside Miss Kates office, I begin to feel faint so I decide to move slowly while I decide whether I'm going to dance full out today.

Jame's POV

I have noticed over the past few days that Riley hasn't been herself and I just hope that today she becomes her bright professional self again before internationals in 6 weeks

...

As I reach the studio I greet Miss Kate before I head right into Studio A for rehearsals

"Hey Riles, you ok?" I ask Riley as I notice she is alone on the bench in the studio looking rather pale

"Yeah, just peachy, why?"

"Because you look rather pale, and since when did you say peachy?"

"Since now and I'm fine I promise"

"OK, but thats only because you promised"

NOBODYS POV

Everyone was now in Studio A rehearsing the group routine, however Riley was marking it

"Riley noone else is marking, do the routine properly NOW!" Miss Kate yelled at Riley

"Sorry... Miss... Kate" Riley replied back, short of breath and as faint as ever

"Riley?" James said as he walked towards Riley

Rileys eyes rolled to the back of head as James caught her before she could hit the ground

"OMG" Members of A troupe said as Riley lay on the ground unconcious

"Michelle call and ambulance" Miss Kate ordered as the others were told to leave the room

Miss Kate walked over to Riley to see if she could wake her

"Riley? Riley? It's Miss Kate. Can you hear me?"Miss Kate said worry written all over her face

James didn't move, he held Riley in his arms pleading for her to wake.

Whats wrong with Riley?


	2. Favourite moments

Previously on The Next Step...

"Riley, noone else is marking do it properly now!" Miss Kate yells at Riley

"Sorry... Miss... Kate..." Riley says

"Riley?" James said

James walked upto Riley as she fainted into his arms

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

When Riley fainted I immediately ran up to her and sat by her side as I ordered the others out the room and got Michelle to phone an ambulance.

"Riley? Riley its Miss Kate can you hear me?" I asked but she didn't respond

James was still holding her

"Riley come on please, I need you for our duet sequence in the dance, I can't do it without you. And who's going to do your Solo because nobody can do it better than you" James says to Riley

Riley is the strongest dancer on our team, she can do most dance styles and she holds the team together with her professionalism. She has a solo at internationals and I don't know if there is another dancer who can do a routine like what Riley's come up with

"Riley? Sweetie. Come on. Wake up now" I said to Riley.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

(Still Miss Kates POV)

Before we knew it the paramedics were here and where getting Riley onto a stretcher.

"James you go with her. I'll meet you there" I said to James.

Rileys parents are out of town in Boston with Emily getting her settled into university and Giselle had said she would phone them for me so I could set all my attention on Riley

James headed off into the ambulance and I headed into the studio to the team.

"OK, Guys listen up. I'm heading to the hospital to Riley. I want you guys to stay here and run the routine with who's hear. And I promise that when I know anything I'll call Giselle and let you know straight away ok" I assured the team that things would be fine.

But for some reason I know its not

Left at the studio is

Eldon

Giselle

Noah

Cierra

Thalia

Michelle

Amanda

Max

and West

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Giselles POV

We're a dancer down, our strongest dancer, how are we going to win internationals without Riley?

"OK guys you heard Miss Kate lets run this routine" I tell the guys. I have to take there minds off Riley and onto this routine

"How can we dance? Riley has just gone to the hospital. We can't do this dance without Riley" I hear Eldon say. He always had a soft spot for Riley as she is the youngest member of A-Troupe being a year younger than the rest of us

"Look Eldon. Miss Kate is going to let us know whats happening when she finds out OK. Riley will be fine, Shes Riley. I know she's gonna walk into dance in a few days time as happier as ever OK"

The team didn't agree. They just stood in the middle of Studio A clueless

"Guys come on this is Riley. Look why don't we go through our favourite moments with Riley" I suggest. boy being dance captain is difficult.

"OK. I'll go first" Michelle pipes up "When I first walked through those doors 3 years ago. Riley was the first one who made me feel welcome. She made me feel better as a dancer and when Emily started being mean. Riley stood up for me and helped me get a fair chance of being Dance Captain"

"Thanks Michelle. West?"

"Mine is from our Pizza Party that Miss Kate and Chris done for us. It was when I told the Chicken story and James come in dressed as a Chicken and scared Riley to death. It was funny because Riley come back with the Pizzas and the girls and they got Giselles uncle who faked to arrest James"

Everyone was laughing.

"Thanks West. Eldon?"

"Well mines not with Riley but you know. Its everytime I see Riley and James dance together. They have that chemistry and if it wasn't for them I don't know how we would have got through nationals."

Eldons was a pretty good one. James and Riley were the glue to nationals. There chemistry is how we got through it.

"Good one Eldon. Amanda?"

"OK. Even though when I first came here I wasn't legit. But Riley took me under her wing after nationals and made me feel apart of this team. She helped me get through this past year"

"Thanks Amanda. Noah?"

"Riley is the strongest dancer on this team, and apart from Eldon, Riley is one of the only ones to teach me some good tricks to make me feel part of A-Troupe"

"Thanks Noah. Cier..."

My phone started ringing and immedietly I knew it was Miss Kate.

I looked at my Caller ID which confirmed it was Miss Kate.

I do hope its good news.

I pressed the green phone and put my phone on speaker for the rest of the team to hear

"Hello, Miss Kate?"

"Hi Giselle. The doctor confirmed that Riley is just over worked and needed sugar to keep going. We'll be back at the studio soon"

"Thanks Miss Kate. Bye"

"Bye Giselle"

I pressed the end call button and the rest of the team were saying how relieved they were

Phoebe walked through the doors of the Studio and went into the Office so we got back to rehearsing so we didn't look like we were slacking off after Miss Kate told us to continue with the rehearsal.

END GISELLES POVE

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

I can't believe it. I fainted in front of the whole team

I must have scared them.

I sat in silence the whole car ride. Resting my head against the window on the left in the back of Miss Kates car. But I could tell that every few second Miss Kate used the rear mirror to check up on me.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Next time on The Next Step...**

 **Riley returns to the studio, but is still not her usual self. What is going on?**

 **James and Riley practice a duet in case of a tie at internationals**

 **Michelle decides whether or not she belongs on A-Troupe**

 **Ok Guys thats it for now**

 **Thanks for Reading**

 **Bye guys**

 **Ellie xx**


	3. Emily's Fault

Miss Kates POV

Riley sat in silence in the back as I drove with James in the passenger seat

The poor thing has been through so much in one day and her parents didnt intend to even book the tickets to come back to there daughter and son, but instead want to stay in Boston longer.

I arranged for Riley to come stay in the spare room of my house so she wasn't alone and so i can keep and eye on her and make sure shes eating enough. And James helps Matty find someone to stay with until Riley is better

END POV

EMILYS POV

As I settle into my new dorm in Boston I heard mom and dad talking about a phone call from Giselle about Riley fainting at the studio.

I grabbed my phone and dialled Rileys number

END EMILYS POV

RILEYS POV

My phone started ringing and I saw it was Emilys number

I didn't answer the phone I let it ring out because I didn't want to talk to her, or mom and dad.

"Weren't you gonna get that riley" Miss Kate says as we pull up in the parking lot of the studio and java junction

"it was no one important"

I open the door and get out and James links his arm over my neck and all 3 of us walk inside

END POV

Miss Kates POV

I know that it must of been Emily or her parents on the phone because Riley always answers her phone

As we walk inside the studio everyone runs and hugs riley

I call everyone off because Riley needs to rest however Riley has other ideas

"K guys why dont we run the number" Riley says

"Riley im not sure if thats a good idea" miss kate says

"I'm fine and I want to dance so pleeeaaaassseee" Riley pleads with me and I allow it just so she'll stop

I sort the music for our routine empire for internationals and everyone takes there places

Riley looks like shes ready but im not so sure...

"Ok then everyone" I start the music and count them in

"5, 6, 7, 8... 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8" I say to make sure there all in line and suprisingly they are.

When the routine finished I allowed James and Riley to do there duet they choreographed for the tie breaker

END POV

NOBODYS POV

After dance Riley got into car with Miss Kate and Miss Kate took her to get some of her things from home first...

Meanwhile...

"James what to you want?" Emily said down the phone. Even though there was no time difference between Toronto and Boston but it was still after 9:30pm

"Riley is in pieces because of you. Matty is staying with a friend and Riley is staying with Miss Kate. She collapsed at dance today because she has been too busy taking care of your younger brother for the past 3 weeks. She has been putting herself aside to provide for their child. If anyone is to blame for this its you and your parents. Riley and Matty deserve better"

Emily cut the phone off after James finished his ranting

James was right if Emily didn't get tickets for her parents to go too. Riley and Matty wouldn't have to fend for themselves for this long

 **OK Guys. Thats it for chapter 3**

 **I hope you enjoyed it**

 **I have an idea to bring Emily into the fanfiction and its going to get harsher on Riley when she does.**

 **Thanks for reading**

 **Ellie xx**


	4. Birthday Surprise

The following day...

Rileys POV

As Miss Kate and I enter the studio I'm a little worried because everyones going to think I'm weak...

"Is it ok if i start streching Miss Kate? I asked Miss Kate

"Ok, but don't over do it" Miss Kate replies to me. Does she think I'm weak?

"I won't" I say as I walk out of the office into Studio A

The Studio is always quiet around this time because its 8am on a saturday morning and not many people are awake at this time, but I hope James will be here soon.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

Riley still doesn't look too well and I made sure she ate something last night, there must be more going on that Riley's not letting us know about.

She was fine when she went to bed last night, but this morning she looks the same as she did yesterday.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Nobodys POV

Riley was at the ballet bar practising some of her ballet moves, because ballet was one of her favourite styles of dance.

Riley was still alone in the studio after arriving with Miss Kate over an hour ago. She walked away from the ballet bar to grab some water and she sat on the benches outside Kate's office. She was alone in the studio so she decided to sit with Miss Kate in the office

"Is it alright if I sit in here, nobody's here yet except the J-troupers and there practising for the competition tomorrow" Riley asked Kate

"Sure, I would have thought Giselle and Michelle would've been hear by now" Kate said to Riley

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Giselles POV

We didn't go to dance today, because we were planning a party for Riley because it's Rileys 17th birthday in a few days and we wanted to celebrate with her, It was all James' idea.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

James' POV

I told Giselle to throw Riley a party because its her birthday and she deserves it  
Riley is the most dedicated hard working dancer I know and I know that this will make her feel better

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

I know where everyone else is, I just cant tell Riley, Its a surprise!

"Why don't we go check Studio B, Phoebe said thats where the spent most there time yesterday" I tell Riley

"Ok, but do you think there in there cuz I scared them in Studio A and they don't want to be thrown off by me?" Riley asks me, poor thing shouldn't feel this way

"No, no I don't think that at all" I reassure Riley as we walk out the studio

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

I thought that everyone didn't show up in Studio A because of me

Its all my fault there not here

All my fault

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

I can tell Riley blames herself

But its not her fault at all

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

James POV

"Hide, there coming" I tell the others, didn't I mention this is a surprise party?

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Giselles POV

Surprising Riley is the hardest thing ever.

I just hope Miss Kate didn't let it slip under pressure.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

James POV

I hid behind the door Riley and Miss Kate walk through because its the best spot to hide

As Riley and Kate walk in we shout

"SURPRISE!"

Riley looked shocked

"This is for me?" She asked

"Yeah, Happy early birthday" I reply to Riley

"Thanks Guys"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

NOBODYS POV (A few hours later)

Riley left the party and was in the bathroom throwing up when Kate walks in

What does this mean for Riley now?

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Thanks for reading

Ellie xx


	5. Missing

**Hey guys here is the next chapter of this fiction**

 **Please Read and Review it would help a lot**

 **Thanks**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Chapter 5 - Missing**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

As I see Riley throwing up I know something must be up.

I approached where she was to hold her hair back for her. Poor thing

"Riley, You ok?" I asked her

"Yeah, just not feeling too well and I felt really hot in there and I needed to escape" She replied

"She was resting her head against my shoulder for support now and she looked exhausted.

"Why don't we go home now then" I asked

"No, I wanna stay. They put so much hard work and its not a birthday party without the birthday girl right?" She still has that stubbornness

"Alright then" I gave in, my get it done girl wasn't giving up.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

The truth is, I can't take no more.

Everything is getting too much and its like I have to prove I'm not weak to everyone, even Miss Kate who says her faith is in me but I dont think it is...

We head back into the party where I sit down on my 'throne', because here at the next step we have a Birthday Throne that you can only sit on if its your Birthday or leading up to your Birthday like me.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Nobodys POV

Riley stayed sat in her chair, while everyone else was dancing until James approached

"Can I have this dance?" He said to Riley

She hesitated at first still not feeling 100% but agreed

"I thought you'd never ask" She took his hand and there duet for internationals song was playing and they danced there internationals dance to everyone

Riley made it through the dance but she just suddenly ran out the room, Miss Kate and Giselle following her.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Giselles POV

When Riley ran out the room, I knew where she was going so I followed Miss Kate to catch up to Riley

"Riley, Riley?" We both yelled running round trying to find her. James and West had gone round as well but separated from us to see if we could find her faster.

"Where is she?" I heard Miss Kate ask

"I have no idea" I replied

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

When Riley ran out the room my heart sank, was she sick or did she just want to get away.

Giselle, James, West and I were all looking for her but had no look, where could she have got to in such short time.

"Maybe I should go look through town to see if I can find her. If I can't we have to call the Police" I said to Giselle

"Good idea, I'll find James and get him to go out in his car to help find her as well"

"Ok, right make sure the others stay put because Riley needs support right now and tell the J and B troupe to go home but don't say why. Ok, I'll see you later then" I said as I grabbed my car keys out the office and ran out to my car

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

I felt disapointed in myself, the duet with James wasn't perfect yet he was. But I had also got a text message with some bad news that I really couldn't deal with right now, so I bailed I knew Miss Kate was following so I ran as quickly as I could to grab my dance bag and to get out of there.

I decided to go to where James and I had our first date after the whole Beth situation because it was the one place that made me feel safe, it was this little park place 15 minutes away from the studio.

I'd been here for about 25 minutes when I saw Miss Kates car pulling up on the little car park section

She obviously saw me.

"Riley" I heard her calling out

I stayed silent

"Riley, whats wrong?" She asked

"It doesn't matter" I replied, lying to her

"It does Riley. You matter to me and the studio. Please tell me" Miss Kate was pleading with me now, what do I do?

"I was disappointed and after the duet I looked at the phone. There was many Missed calls off my Parents and a text message. Emily killed herself this morning." I was balling my eyes out. I couldn't hold back the tears

"Oh Riley, I'm sorry. Did she leave a reason?" Miss Kate asked

"They said that she left a note saying she was sorry, sorry for what happened to me because she blamed herself. She also said that James put her in her place and I don't know what to do. My big sister is gone. How am I going to cope with this?" I was really sobbing now. Miss Kate pulled me close into a hug for sympathy.

"Riley, I'll help you through this. I promise" Miss Kate pulled me up and walked me to her car and I got in where she drove me back to the studio

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Giselles POV

James had rejoined us in Studio B after having no look finding Riley, we just have to hope Miss Kate did.

He was petrified, clearly petrified. His girlfriend was currently missing and nobody new why.

"Ok guys why don't we head into Studio A and wait for Miss Kate and Riley to come back" I told the guys. We all grabbed our stuff and some had headed into Studio A when James started

"How do you know Riley is coming back with Miss Kate!" James was yelling, I couldn't answer

"Because you don't! Riley could be anywhere and we don't know where this place is. She is so vulnerable right now we shouldn't have let her out of our SIGHTS!" He broke down. West consoled him. Riley is his everything

"I know she is coming back with Kate because I have faith that Miss Kate will find her" I said hoping I made James and the rest of A troupe feel better, as James and I walked into Studio A with Michelle and West joining the rest of A troupe

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Michelles POV

James was down and everyone else was barely talking so I decided to come up with an idea to make them feel better, something like we did yesterday when Riley was in hospital

"Guys we need to snap out of this. Lets remind our selves as to why Riley is on A-troupe. She is our best dancer now have faith in her"

"I'll go first" I tell the team

"Riley is on A-troupe because she proves herself everytime. She is commited and hard working and is up for doing any task given to her"

"OK I'll go next" James said

"Riley is on A-troupe because she dedicates her self to this team every year, she pushes herself to the max to prove she is what it takes to make it onto A-troupe"

"Giselle?" I said

"Well, Riley is A-troupe material because she is the glue to this team. She is the one who has faith in all of us, she takes us all under her wing to make us feel like we belong on A-troupe whether we are or we aren't

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kate's POV

Phoebe texted me saying the troupe were all talking about why Riley deserves to be on A-troupe talking about her dedication.

Riley is A-troupe, A-troupe isn't the same without her

"You sure your OK?" I asked Riley

"No, but I will be" She replied, she just looked done in like she was ready to give up but if I know Riley like I think I do she'll be just fine

"Miss Kate?" She asked me

"Yeah Riley."

"Thanks for this, you've helped me a lot in the last 24 hours"

"Is OK Riley you don't need to thank me for anything"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Phoebes POV

I texted Kate about the team so that she knew it was a safe environment to bring Riley back into, she had told me she found Riley a little while ago but took longer to come back to the Studio as she wanted to talk to Riley alone.

"Guys, Kate texted me she found Riley, they're on there way back here now"

Everyone looked relieved, especially James

"Riley's OK she just needed a time out"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

James POV

When Phoebe said that Miss Kate found Riley it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders.

Everyone was relieved

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Michelle's POV

When Phoebe informed us Kate found Riley, it made me feel better because shes my best friend and I don't know what I would do if something happened to Riley

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Nobody's POV

As Riley and Kate walked into the Studio everyone went silent because Miss Kate said she had some news

"Ok, A-troupe sit down"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

Walking into the studio to give the news on Emily's death is the most heartbreaking thong both me and Miss Kate have to do.

When Miss Kate reveals she has news people started jumping to conclusions

"Rileys leaving A-Troupe?" Noah piped up

"No Noah" Kate replied to him

"Actually, it's about my sister" I say hesitating to continue but Miss Kate giving me and encouraging nudge "She died this morning and I only got the news this afternoon after my duet with James." I continued really trying to fight back the tears but failing, I let them fall down my face.

What does this mean I do now?

Everything changes from now

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Thanks for reading this chapter

R&R

Ellie xx


	6. Hidalgos Madness

**Here we go Chapter 6**

 **Please review!**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Chapter 6 - Too Hard**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

Its been a few days since we shared the news with the team

Stephanie took it the hardest out of the rest of A-Troupe

But as of now, Giselle, Stephanie, Noah, Cierra and I are working on our 2-7 person dance for internationals

But Miss Kate calls me into her office for what feels like the billionth time this week

I try not to scream when she does this but I can't help it

"No, I'm not coming in the office with you. I don't want another pep talk, I'm getting sick of pep talks" I yell obviously hurt Miss Kate but I storm out the room saying

"Sorry but I'm done" and I leave Studio A

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

I tell the others to carry on rehearsing. Rileys outburst kind of hurt me earlier on so I decided to go find her to make sure shes ok whether she likes it or not.

"Right guys keep going over it without Riley. I'll be back in a second" I tell them

"Phoebe make sure they perfect the ending section with the chair"

I walk out of Studio A into Hidalgos looking for Riley and I see her sitting with some juice at the table.

"Riley. I know you don't wanna talk but we are anyway"

"Miss Kate. I can't do this, I'm not what it takes to win internationals. I'm a mess. My solo is a mess, the duet is a mess. How can we win internationals if I'm a mess" She tells me

"Riley you are not a mess, your just working too hard relax a little and you'll get back to it."

"Miss Kate we have just a little over a month to internationals, How am I going to perfect these routines?"

"You will because you are my get it done girl"

"Miss Kate, I'm sorry for what I said earlier. I could tell it hurt you a little. You've done everthing for me this past 2 weeks and I don't know how I'd still be here without you"

"Riley there is no need to be sorry. Why don't we go back into the Studio and work on these routines hey"

"Not yet, I wanted to talk to you first actually"

"Ok, go on"

"Well Emily's funeral is next week and my parents have had Matty meet them in Boston and don't want me there. How do I deal with this?"

"Ok I'll do you a deal. You don't go you have to drop out of your solo for internationals or I take you anyway and you dance all your planned dances at internationals"

"I wanna go but my parents don't want me there"

"Well we'll go anyway. You deserve to be there Riley"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Giselles POV

All this stuff with Riley is effecting her dramatically so we plan a little get together to make her happy

We sort out an open mic session in Hildagos so that we can make her laugh

"James hey"

"Oh hey Giselle"

"Look we are holding an open mic night in Hildagos for Riley. Could you maybe join us"

"Of course"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

NOBODYS POV

Riley and Miss Kate spent the whole time they were meant to be back in the Studio chatting in Hildagos, which left the perfect oppertunity for the rest of A-Troupe to come in and do there acts for open mic night

Noah, Cierra and west went first showing off what Noah can do while blindfolded (Check out season 3 episode Blind)

Then it was Thalia with her skit

And then it was James and his band. They sang Rileys song from James and Riley's anniversary.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

When I hear mine and James's anniversary song an immediate smile on my face, which I could tell made Miss Kate and James happy too. Its been a while since I last smiled

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kate's POV

Seeing Riley smile makes me smile because it shows she is able to move forward and go back to old Riley

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Michelles POV

I know Riley is my best friend, but right now I don't think she is what it takes to win internationals like everyone else thinks.

I need Miss Kate to understand why Riley should swap places with me.

So after the Open Mic Night has finished I call Miss Kate over

"Miss Kate can I talk to you for a second please"

"Sure"

"I wanted to ask you something"

"OK, go ahead

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

When Michelle says she has to ask me something, I immediately start to panic.

"I want to swap positions with Riley on the internationals team"

WHAT! HOW CAN SHE. SHE IS MEANT TO BE RILEYS BEST FRIEND!

"Michelle, No. Riley has proved in the past she can do this. You will stay an alternate unless one of the others gets injured or backs out" I just hope Riley didn't hear

Too late

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Riley's POV

It feels like I've been stabbed in the back

Michelle promised me yesterday she would help me through this and now she wants to replace me

Not happening

"Your meant to be my bestfriend and you stabbed me in the back. What does that make you? That makes you the worst person in my life right now, Thanks for nothing Michelle" I had it out with her even if the whole of Hildagos is watching but to be honest I dont care

I immediately run to Studio A and play my solo music and just dance all the way through

I can't deal with this anymore

I'm sick of this

Why should I be here anymore?

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Well that's the wrap on chapter 6

Hope you enjoyed

Remember to review

Ellie xx


	7. Falling Apart

Nobodys POV

Today marks Riley's official 17th Birthday

But she wasn't feeling it

She walked down the stairs in her dance clothes with her dance bag.

She was greeted by Miss Kate who could tell Riley wasn't in a good mood.

Kate had prepared Riley's birthday presents and had lay them out on the table ready for Riley to open.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kate POV

Today I have the most important present for Riley ever, I want to adopt her

Her parents don't want her anymore so I felt like I should do this

"So, do you wanna open some presents before dance then?" I asked Riley

"Ok then" She agreed

I passed her the adoption papers in the envelope

She slowly opened them and pulled the papers out

She looked surprised

"Really?!" She exclaimed

"Yeah, but only if you want to"

"Of course I do!" She was smiling and she was jumping up and down with joy

Riley is going to be my daughter

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Riley's POV

Miss Kate is my mom

Wow! Its really weird

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

NOBODYS POV

Kate and Riley walk into the Studio where Phoebe is helping the others with some choreography

James runs up to Riley and pulls her into a hug and says

"Happy Birthday Babe"

"Thanks James" She replied

"Actually guys Miss Kate and I have some amazing news" Riley said

Miss Kate smiled

"I've adopted Riley" Miss Kate says

Everyone was ecstatic

Except for Michelle

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Michelles POV

When Miss Kate announces their news my jaw dropped

This is why Riley is in nearly every dance at internationals

"Looks like Emily took the easy way out then" I said

I new because Rileys parents told me

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

Michelle has turned the best moment ever bitter.

How could she do this to me

I was her best friend

But how did she know about Emily

"Too bad James yelled at her or she'd be able to be celebrating this moment with you right now" Michelle was really starting to get on my nerves but I felt Kate, or mom, and James holding me back

"Michelle stop it!" Chloe yelled

The tears streamed down my face

"I didn't do anything" James said, I shushed him, he didn't need to be involved

"I guess that's why Kate gave you every dance in internationals" She just kept going and going pushing my patience, it wasn't long before I snapped

Kate, or Mom, was getting really mad I just had to assure her I'd handle it

"Michelle it's not my your parents divorced and you decided to stop coming to rehearsals. Your just jealous because you can't reach all of the rest of A-Troupes level!" I snapped

Everyone will hate me?

"Michelle you need to realise that you have pushed your self to the limit, you are no longer on A-Troupe in fact get out of my studio NOW! I never want to see you here again" Kate, or Mom yelled.

I have to say she has never got this mad before. Well not since I've known her she hasn't and that's been 15 years maybe, since I was 2.

Michelle grabbed her stuff but wasn't long before she opened that big mouth again

"You no what, I don't care. You can't win internationals without me!"

Was she right? No Riley shes not right. Don't think like that.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

West's POV

Wow. I thought the studio was for dance, did I walk into the wrong place again?

I've probably just become as clueless as Eldon

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Eldon's POV

What just happened, is there going to be a cat fight. Wait whats even happening right now like, do they need a lucky coin to sort things out?

Wait wheres my lucky coin? I've lost it again? Ahhh man!

Should I ask James if he has seen it? I'm so confused

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Stephanie POV

Wow, Michelle stooped to Emily's old self but worse

"Michelle, just leave. Kate doesn't want you here now GO! You pathetic piece of trash!"

I couldn't help but snap

Riley is like my little sister. I have to protect her

Emily would want me too.

Riley was in pieces

James was mad

Kate was beyond furious

West and Eldon were just as confused as ever

and the others didn't move or say anything, neither did Phoebe

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Nobodys POV

Eldon walks up to James asking for his lucky coin, James snaps!

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU ELDON! Are you really that delusional? How could you think of a Lucky Coin at a time like this?"

West grabs James by the arm and drags him into Studio B,

"What the hell just happened out there?" West asked.

"I dunno man, I just snapped! He was asking for his goddamn Lucky Coin that he lost age-..." West then cut James off before he could finish his sentence.

"No, I mean between Riley, Michelle and Miss Kate..." West said

"I dunno, she's just a bitter cow that needed to put in place, I mean Michelle before you ask more stupid questions" James added

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

I can't believe it.

This team is slowly falling apart, all because of me

What have I done?

Chloe pulled me into a hug, she had decided to stay on A-Troupe instead of doing the nutcracker because she didn't want to leave her home as she put it, she had been there every step of the way

"It's been proven I'm not worthy for A-Troupe anymore" I told her

"Michelle was right, Emily took the easy way out and I am in every dance"

"Riley listen. Michelle was wrong. You have proved to be part of A-Troupe for the past 4 years, don't give it all away because of some bitter snob that is jealous because you are younger than her and better than her" Chloe was the only one to come talk to me and I appreciate it

"Thanks Chloe, I really appreciate it. I'm just gonna check on Kate" I said

"Ok" She replied

I don't know whether to call her mom or Miss Kate.

My life is so messed up

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS


	8. Fight Song

**Chapter 7: Worst day of my life**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Previously on The Next Step:**

 **Today I have the most important present for Riley ever, I want to adopt her**  
 **Riley is going to be my daughter**

 **Miss Kate is my mom!**

 **"Michelle you need to realise that you have pushed your self to the limit, you are no longer on A-Troupe in fact get out of my studio NOW! I never want to see you here again" Kate yelled.**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Riley's POV

I walk into the office where I see Mom crying

"You don't deserve me Riley"

"What why?"

"I'm making your life even more miserable"

"No your not! Don't listen to her mom please. I need you"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

Riley called me Mom

But she doesn't deserve me

I can't do this

I've ruined everything

It's over

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Phoebes POV

Riley and Katie are in the office talking, both of them upset

I gather all the others in studio b and practice the routines with them

Life is complicated

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

Mom stormed out the office. I tried to catch up but I couldn't.

I need to find her. Only god knows whats going through her head.

I just hope she doesn't do anything stupid, I couldn't deal with that

...

It's been an hour, I can't find her. God I'm so worried.

Then I get a text

 _I'm sorry Riley. I've messed everything up and I can't do this anymore. Please forgive me. I love you, Forever and Always - Mom K xx_

I immediately text back

 _No! NO NO! PLEASE! Mom NO! Where are you? Please text back. I need you more than anything. Please text back! Love - Riley xxxxxxxxxxxxx_

I dialled Phoebes number immediately after sending the text

"Phoebe I need you. Mom text shes going to do something stupid. Please you have to help me find her. Don't tell the team. Hurry I'm outside the Studio"

"OK, Coming"

The phone cut off

then Mom text back

 _I love you baby girl. Just remember. Never forget me. Love you more - Mom K xxx_

I immediately text back again after jumping into Phoebe's car with her

 _Mom please. It's my birthday and I wanna spend it with you! Don't leave me! I can't cope with out you. Don't do this to me, or A-Troupe. We are here for you like your there for us! Please tell me where you are! Love - Riley xx_

She text back

 _I'm at home. Please leave me too it. You don't deserve me baby. Love always - Mom K xx_

"Phoebe shes at home, HURRY!" I yell. God I hope we get there in time.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Kates POV

I'm nearly there just finishing this note for Riley. She doesn't deserve me

The notes done

It reads

 _Dear Riley,_

 _You've been through so much and you've been so strong. Now it's time to carry on and be that strong independent person you are. I've written a separate note for the team. Read it to them and tell them I'm sorry._

 _Don't blame yourself its not your fault._

 _I will love you forever and always, my little get it done girl_

 _Lots of Love,_

 _Mom K xxxxxxxx_

 _P.S Never forget me baby girl. I'm always in your heart_

The one for A-Troupe read

 _Dear A-Troupe,_

 _I'm sorry things have ended this way._

 _I'm always messing things up and I can't take no more._

 _Don't blame yourselves or anyone else. This was all my idea._

 _Trust me._

 _Never forget My doors always open,_ _even if I'm no longer there_

 _And win internationals for me! I'll be watching from high in the Sky_

 _Love you always Guys,_

 _Miss Kate xxxxxxxx_

I'm officially broken

I can't believe I'm doing this

I look at the tablets in my hand and as I go to take them Riley bursts in

"Please, Please don't!" She yelled tears streaming down her face

"Katie we have an ambulance here ok. They'll take care of you" Phoebe said

"No. NO. I don't want the hospital, I can't do this anymore"

"Kate they'll make you better. Back to who you really are!" Phoebe was pleading with me

I reluctantly go with her as Riley stays behind

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

I'm glad we got here in time.

Phoebe went with Mom K as I cleaned up, finding the notes she left for me and A-Troupe

I read mine and decided I'd have to tell the team what was happening and read theirs to them.

This is going to rip the team even further apart

...

I walk through to Studio A where everyone was sitting, stretching

They see my expression and get worried

"Riley, Whats wrong?" Giselle asked

"Err... Err... Miss Kate is in hospital. They took her in about half an hour ago. Phoebes with her" I reluctantly tell the team

"What happened?" James asked

"This will tell you, but you have to sit down first" I tell them

They all sit down and I read the suicide note Mom K left for them

"Dear A-Troupe,

I'm sorry things have ended this way.

I'm always messing things up and I can't take no more.

Don't blame yourselves or anyone else. This was all my idea.

Trust me.

Never forget My doors always open, even if I'm no longer there

And win internationals for me! I'll be watching from high in the Sky

Love you always Guys,

Miss Kate xxxxxxxx" Everyone was crying.

"What. Kates DEAD!" West practically yelled

"No, Phoebe and I stopped her before she had chance. She needs to be assessed by the psychiatric ward" I told them. They were all balling there eyes out.

All I could think is. This is my fault. All my fault!

I ran as fast as I could out of the Studio.

I feel sick

Really sick

Someone needs to help me

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

James's POV

When Riley runs out of the Studio, I saw Chloe chase after her so I left her too it.

She needs space right now

And I'm going to give it to her.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Chloe's POV

I follow Riley out the Studio because the last thing she needs right now is to be alone.

She runs into the toilet and throws up. I hold her hair back for her

When she finishes I talk to her a little

"Riley, stay strong ok"

"I'm trying. But I- I can't. It's not fair"

"I know Riles, but I am always here."

"Why don't we choreograph a dance for her" I suggested

"OK" She replied

The Rileys phone pinged

"It's Phoebe" She said

I really hope its good news

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

The message read

 _Kates coming home. Doctor doesn't think that there are any psycological issues. She just needs rest to help her feel better, they didn't prescribe anything because of her attempt. I'll meet you at the Studio in about an hour - Phoebe :)_

I reply back

 _OK, bring Mom in. Really need to see her. I told A-Troupe what happened like you asked. Don't think it was a good idea though. Don't tell Mom, we have something for her,_ _its a dance to her favourite song. Mine and Chloes idea. See you soon - Riley :)_

Chloe and I head back into Studio A where we choreogragh a dance to Rachel Plattens - Fight Song and make sure its ready for Kate.

This is what she needs to make her feel better

...

"Phoebes text me" I tell the team

 _Just pulled outside the Studio now. Be ready in 2 cuz were coming in. - Phoebe :)_

We heard footsteps from in the corridor.

Thats when everyone got into postion

I sorted the music out ready to play.

I get into position

Then they walk in and the music begins to play

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Losing friends and I'm chasing sleep_  
 _Everybody's worried about me_  
 _In too deep_  
 _Say I'm in too deep (in too deep)_  
 _And it's been two years I miss my home_  
 _But there's a fire burning in my bones_  
 _Still believe_  
 _Yeah, I still believe_

 _And all those things I didn't say_  
 _Wrecking balls inside my brain_  
 _I will scream them loud tonight_  
 _Can you hear my voice this time?_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _A lot of fight left in me_

 _Like a small boat_  
 _On the ocean_  
 _Sending big waves_  
 _Into motion_  
 _Like how a single word_  
 _Can make a heart open_  
 _I might only have one match_  
 _But I can make an explosion_

 _This is my fight song_  
 _Take back my life song_  
 _Prove I'm alright song_  
 _My power's turned on_  
 _Starting right now I'll be strong (I'll be strong)_  
 _I'll play my fight song_  
 _And I don't really care if nobody else believes_  
 _'Cause I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

 _Know I've still got a lot of fight left in me_

The dance finished with us all huddled around Mom K giving her a hug

"Thanks guys I love you all you know that" She said

"We love you too Miss Kate!" We all tell her

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **I'm mean I know that. Thanks for reading though.**

 **Love**

 **Ellie xxxxxxxxx**


	9. Starting Over

Previously on The Next Step:

 _I'm sorry Riley. I've messed everything up and I can't do this anymore. Please forgive me. I love you, Forever and Always - Mom K xx_

"Phoebe I need you. Mom text shes going to do something stupid. Please you have to help me find her. Don't tell the team. Hurry I'm outside the Studio"

"No, Phoebe and I stopped her before she had chance. She needs to be assessed by the psychiatric ward"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Chapter 9 - Starting Over**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Riley's POV

I decided to bail on Emily's funeral, it's not like I was wanted there anyway!  
For now I had to focus on helping Mom K get better and help her gain the confidence in herself like I did for myself

"You want anything for breakfast?" I asked her, she's not eating now

"I'll have some toast please" She replied, she will only have the occasional piece of toast

Michelle really knocked her confidence levels, but if I know her like I do she'll bounce right back in no time

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

A few days later...

Riley's POV

Being back at the Studio felt great. Maybe this will help boost Moms confidence levels.

"Nobody's here yet" We hear Phoebe say as we walk into the studio "Just B-Troupe and J-Troupe"

"OK, Well I'm going to start stretching" I say. Phoebe and Mom need to talk so I left them too it

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Kates POV

I know that when Riley leaves me alone with Phoebe she is going to give me a pep talk

I hate pep talks

We walk into the office and I sit down in my chair staring out the window watching Riley warm up.

"You OK?" Phoebe says

"Yeah" I replied

"You sure? You are really quiet" Phoebe says. I wish she'd leave me alone

"Yeah I'm sure. Just need to get myself back to where I was. I've realised that what I nearly did was stupid and it wouldn't have helped anything or anyone. You don't need to keep asking if I'm ok i'm just fine" I tell Phoebe. I do know what I nearly did was stupid, I made the team suffer and worse I made Riley suffer. I ruined her birthday

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

About an hour later...

Nobody's POV

The rest of A-Troupe were there and they were now rehearsing the 2-7 person dance.

"Right OK stop" Miss Kate says as the music stopped

"This dance needs one more person. We have Noah, Stephanie, Riley and Giselle in this dance, so Chloe you know the choreo right?" Miss Kate continued

"Yeah I helped choreograph is" Chloe replied

"I want you to join in then." Chloe joined the others while Kate rewound the music "OK. I'll count you guys through the dance. 5,6,7,8. 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 2,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 3,2,3,4,5,6,7,8 and 1,2,3,4,5,6,7,8... and pause" Kate said to the team.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Riley's POV

Everyone went to go get juices so I stayed behind with, Giselle and Stephanie.

We were playing Fight Song and were dancing the dance we done for Kate. I was letting my emotions pass through as I danced

Stephanie, Giselle and I were competing this dance at a local competition this weekend. These competitions take many different studios from around Canada to see which studios around Canada had the best dancers.

We were half way through running the number for the 3rd time as the rest of A-Troupe and Mom return.

I flash-backed to my birthday. I couldn't. It was horrible. Everything went wrong that day.

Everything came rushing back. I ran. I needed to get out of there. Before more bad memories come back.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Chloe's POV

Watching the trio with Giselle, Stephanie and Riley is the best thing ever.

But when Riley runs out the room, my heart sinks to my stomach. She has been through so much and I guess she just needs time alone to think

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

I sit in Studio B trying to catch my breath, I can't I'm panicking.

Luckily I have my phone in my pocket so I SOS Chloe

 _SOS! Can't breathe help please. - Riley :'(_

 _Where r u? Riley? - Chloe xx_

 _Studio B PLEASE HURRY! - Riley xx_

 _Coming, Hold tight Riles - Chloe xx_

I couldn't breathe. It was getting worse. I need Chloe right now. Shes the only one that understands

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Chloes POV

When Riley SOS's me I immediately tell Kate

"KATE!" I scream running into Kates office "Rileys having a panic attack, Studio B. Hurry!" I tell her

We run out of the office and straight to Studio B

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Kates POV

Going into Studio B was heart breaking. I see Riley sitting against the wall trying to breathe, but she can't, I rush to her side and soothe her.

Then Chloe comes along and helps.

"Riley, breathe with me ok. In with 3 and out with 3 OK, OK in 1,2,3 and out 1,2,3. Ok keep doing that" Chloe tells Riley. Wow she was good. How does she know this?

"I... Can...'t... It... hurts... so... much..." Riley says. Why is this happening to her?

"You can Riley, you can. Please. In with 3 and out with 3 remember" Chloe does this breathing technique with Riley which immensely calms her down

"You OK now Riles?" I ask

"I don't know, just gotta sort things out I guess" Riley replies.

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Chloe's POV

We go back into Studio A and Riley sits with me stretching and she looks a little better, her eyes just a little puffy

"Thanks Chloe" She says "But, how do you deal with this?" She asks

"Anxiety sucks Riley, but if I get into a stressful situation I remove myself calmly and listen to music and dance to it. It really helps"

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

When Chloe tells me what to do in a stressful situation, it makes me feel 10x better already  
I just hope this doesn't affect me anymore. We travel to internationals in 2 weeks.

James is sitting across the room just staring at me. We've kind of drifted apart lately but I do love him. I have to tell him that so I go over to him

"Can we talk" I ask

"Sure" James replies

"I'm sorry about the last few weeks James. But I do love you, you know that right"

"Of course I do Riles, don't worry about it, I love you too" He replies, pulling me into a hug which everbody obviously awwwwwwwws at. I laugh for the first time in what feels like forever and I see Mom smiling too which makes me feel even better.

"Hey guys?" I say

"Yeah?" They reply

"Lets dance!" I yell

Mom K puts Stutter on and we immediately start dancing the routine that we did for regionals, well those of us that were at regionals did.

Stephanie, Giselle Chloe and I do the turn sequence as Eldon, West and James do there tumbling section

This was amazing. We remember choreo from a little over 2 years ago... Wow

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Kates POV

I put Stutter on because I know that the dancers loved that choreography from regionals so I wanted to see if the could remember it, and they did.

The ones that don't know the choreography are just clapping along to my original 7 A-Troupers, as are Phoebe and I.

This is how a team goes from broken, back to normal

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Rileys POV

We continued to dance until we couldn't move and then we were all sitting down on the floor in Studio A

We were reminiscing on the top 10 embarrassing/awkward moments that had happened at the next step studio while each one of us had been there. So from 10-1 they are:

10: Mine and James's duet rehearsal last year, when Mom had to be in the room so we didn't kill each other

9: Finding Phoebe in the dance studio and calling her old, then to realise she is Moms sisters

8: When Amanda walked into the Studio while we were taking Regionals photos

7: Thalias singing audition fail

6: Emily tearing the team apart to bring out Amandas true colours

5: Eldon and Hunter, and Me and James having to go against each other to keep our spots on A-Troupe

4: When we all realise how good J and B-troupe have gotten so we decide to work 300x as hard as we usually would

3: Trying on the Studio B costumes

2: My fail for the Brighter Brightest audition

1: James reading out my diary as if it was his own in Culture Shock while everyone from the team was there in a bid to win me back

...

Giselle's POV

After the top 10 awkward/embarrassing moments we decided the top 10 favourite moments we have with each other

10: The flash mob in the mall

9: Eldons nationals solo

8: James's anniversary song for Riley

7: Winning against Elite at nationals

6: West putting money in the books

5: Riley and Jame's nationals duet

4: Jiley gets back together after James finishes Riley's list

3: Stutter dance routine

2: Winning regionals for the first time

1: The dance for Miss Kate

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

Miss Kates POV

Sitting down and discussion top 10 moments in the studio with the dancers has made me feel a lot better.

Everything is calming down.

Everyones happy for the first time in a while and it feels amazing. Lets hope it stays that way for internationals...

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Next time on The Next Step**

 **The team arrive at internationals**

 **Riley performs her solo**

 **Eldon performs his solo**

TNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNSTNS

 **Well guys thats a wrap for this chapter.**

 **Please review my story it would mean a lot to no what you guys think**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Ellie xx**


End file.
